


The Captain and His Tea Boy Poem Series

by JantoForever21



Series: The Beauty of Poetry [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoForever21/pseuds/JantoForever21





	1. The Captain and His Tea Boy

I can see them;

The captain and his tea boy.

I can hear them;

The mortal and the fearless man.

I can feel them;

The hurt and the comfort.

I can smell them;

The coffee and the emotions.

And I know who they are;

The captain and his tea boy.


	2. What Does He Believe

Does he ask?

Does the captain answer?

Does he wonder?

Does he get answers?

Does he dream?

Does he believe?

What does he believe?

What does he wonder?

What will happen?

What will he do?


	3. What Does He See

What does he see?

A tea boy?

Something more?

Just a man in a suit?

Someone to love?

Anything more?

What does he see?

Just a tea boy?

Is that all he sees?

Is there anything more?

What does he see?

‘Cause all I see is me.


End file.
